Distractions
by chocolatepenguin97
Summary: In which all Simon wants to do is concentrate on the plan, but Gabrielle is making it very difficult for him...Set during Uncommon Criminals. Simon/Gabrielle


_**So**_**, I recently reread _Heist Society_ and I fell in love with it...again. There really isn't that much _Heist Society _fics, so I wanted to write one. I thought all the little parts with Gabrielle and Simon were adorable and I wanted to write a story for that pairing, so when I watched a certain episode of _Criminal Minds _again, this short story was born! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: _Heist Society _is Ally Carter's property, not mine!**

* * *

"—and you have to remember to stay with Kelly. Make sure you never let him out of your sight, got it? Gabrielle? Gabri-"

"I've got it, Simon, calm down," Gabrielle sighed. "Now would you _please_ take your eyes off that silly laptop of yours and zip up my dress for me?"

"But—"

"Simon, maybe I wasn't clear enough. When a girl asks you to please do something, she isn't _really_ asking. She's _actually_ demanding you do whatever she's asking, but she's trying not to be mean about it."

"Can't you get Kat to do it for you?" Simon groaned, his fingers still rapidly tapping the keyboard.

"She's off with Hale again," Gabrielle said. Simon could hear the amusement in her voice, and didn't even have to turn around to know that Gabrielle was grinning.

"If you're going to tell me about some plan you have to get them together, Gabs, I don't want to hear it. They'll get together when they're ready," Simon said.

"But I hadn't even said anything yet! How did you—?"

"You're not that hard to figure out, you know."

"Oh, well, then I'm _sure_ you've figured out that I hate being kept waiting. And you still haven't zipped up my dress yet!" Gabrielle sang.

"I'm never going to get anything done if you keep annoying me about your dress, am I?" Simon sighed, putting his laptop down on the table and getting up.

Gabrielle grinned and moved her long blond hair out of the way so Simon could zip up her dress. "See? That didn't take too long did it?"

Simon rolled his eyes and picked his laptop back up. "No, it didn't. Can you please leave me alone now?"

"Most guys would love it if a gorgeous girl like me wanted to spend some time with them," Gabrielle said, her lips turned downward into a pout.

"Well, maybe the Bagshaws happen to be those kind of guys. Go find _them_ to annoy."

"They're probably more focused on trying to blow something up," Gabrielle replied offhandedly.

"And _I'm_ trying to focus on getting the plan ready, so—"

Gabrielle closed his laptop and forced him to look at her. "I'm not leaving you alone, whether you like it or not."

Simon was getting tired of arguing with her, so he decided to just let Gabrielle talk. "Okay, what?"

Gabrielle settled into the seat next to his. "You know how Kat said that Charlie told her he and Uncle Eddie loved Maggie?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering…do you think they really _did_ love her? I mean, in this family, could you really love someone so much that they make you want to give up conning like Charlie did?"

Simon was confused at why she wanted to talk about this, but he just shrugged and answered, "I don't know."

"Simon?" Gabrielle turned to face him, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Do you believe in true love?"

"Well, I believe in surging brain elements called monoamines, dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin which are controlled by phenethylamine that—"

"That isn't what I meant!" Gabrielle interrupted exasperatedly.

"Then in that case, no."

Gabrielle took this in, then slowly nodded. _"Hmm…"_

Simon didn't even know what was going on when Gabrielle leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. He blushed scarlet, turning even redder than he was with his sunburn. Gabrielle nodded again, satisfied.

"Wh-what was that for?" Simon couldn't keep his voice from cracking in embarrassment.

"You geniuses like experiments, don't you? Well, that was an experiment," Gabrielle replied.

She rose from her seat and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "So, do you believe in love now?"

Simon tried to speak, but his vocal chords seemed to have forgotten how to produce words. He just blushed an even deeper shade of red and refused to look Gabrielle in the eyes.

Gabrielle smirked. "I think I would call my experiment a success."

And as she left, Simon couldn't help realizing that he would _never_ be able to focus on the plan at this rate. Simon sighed and made a mental note to never attempt to work while he was alone with Gabrielle _ever_ again.

* * *

**It was a little short, and they may have been a little OOC, but I liked this story anyway! And if you did too, a review would be greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
